Alien X
|-|UAF= |-|Omniverse= Summary Alien X is a sample of Celestialsapien DNA recorded in the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson can utilize to take up the characteristics of a Celestialsapien. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | At least High 2-A | High 1-A Name: Alien X Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (Likely billions of years old. Older than the Universe itself) Classification: Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Size Manipulation (Other Celestialsapiens can easily grow large enough to dwarf planets), Flight (Easily flies across interplanetary distances), Nigh-Omnipotence, Reality Warping (Easily recreated the universe with a simple thought), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Telekinesis, Self-Duplication, Multiple Personalities (In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. His personalities include Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben Tennyson, the 'voice of reason'), Space-Time Manipulation (Serena stated that Alien X can change the very nature of time and space), Mind Control (Controlled the Amalgam Kids' minds to fight against each other), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Serena, Bellicus and Ben Tennyson hold absolute control inside Alien X's body, which is a pocket universe that contains many galaxies), Acausality, Gravity Manipulation, Perhaps Nigh-Omnipresence, Likely Nigh-Omniscience, Life Manipulation (easily recreated the entire universe), Portal Creation, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Due to being serperior to the Chronosapien Time Bomb), Existence Erasure (Tanked a hit from the Anihilarg with no virtual damage), Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Void Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Cosmic Awareness, His thoughts become a reality Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Effortlessly recreated a destroyed universe with a mere thought) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Can destroy a Multiverse with 6 thoughts. Stronger than the Chronosapien Time Bomb which could effortlessly destroy many Universes) | High Outerverse level (Stated by Azmuth that Alien X "can do anything", but is limited to what he can do due to his personalities not being able to agree on one thing) Speed: Infinite (Born from a place where time does not exist) | Immeasurable | Likely Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Universal+ (Can destroy the universe with a blink of an eye as he can easily recreate it) | At least High Multiversal+ (Capable of trading blows with Galactic Gladiator) | High Outerversal Durability: At least Universe level+ (Casually tanked an explosion from the Anihilarg) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Galactic Gladiator, another Celestialsapien who should not be much weaker then Alien X himself. Neither could one-shot the other) | High Outerverse level (He is the meta-world itself) Stamina: Unknown. Likely Limitless Range: At least Universal+ | At least High Multiversal+ | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, but not useful in combat situations, as clash between multiple personalities prevents utilization of the intelligence. (Weakness removed in Omniverse) | Perhaps Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Alien X needs to wait for the different personalities in his head to make a decision before he can do anything, though this weakness disappeared in Omniverse. Alien X can also have the powers absorbed by Osmosians, and needs to follow the Multiverse Preservation Act, or other members of its species will punish it. Alien X's Life-force might be absorbed by Anur Vladias. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Full Power | True Power Note: Please do not attempt to scale Alien X to Atomic-X. It is confirmed that Atomic-X is much more weaker than Alien X due to being only half Celestialsapien, meaning doesn’t have the power to use Alien X’s Full power to its upmost potential. Also Alien X comes from a place where it is located outside of the Universe so it is stronger than the Chronosapien Time Bomb. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Acausal Characters